Caminos cruzados
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: UA Itsuki lleva una vida muy difícil hasta que conoce a alguien que le ayudará a resolver sus problemas...o no? SensuiItsuki,KamiyaHagiri
1. Mi estilo de vida

Hey, aquí de nuevo, es una historia UA (Universo Alterno), esperamos que les guste, disfrutenla!

DISCLAIMER : Yu yu hakusho le pertenece a ... el sr. Togashi, no recuerdo su nombre, pero, Kurow nos pertenece, no lo roben ok? ;)

Capítulo 1 : Mi estilo de vida

La luna se asomaba ya por el cielo,las estrellas comenzaban a brillar y el cielo estaba oscurecido...

Por las calles se podía ver mucha gente caminando en dirección a sus casas pues muchos salían de sus trabajos para ir a descansar despues de un dificil día de trabajo.

El tráfico estaba muy pesado, de todos los autos uno se distinguia por ser grande y muy elegante.

En el auto viajaban tres personas, el conductor y dos personas que iban en la parte trasera uno era un hombre alto, con el cabello de color negro y suelto a los hombros, sus ojos son de color cafe, en la boca trae un cigarro, esta hablando por celular y responde al nombre de Kurow, con su mano derecha trae abrazado de la cintura a su acompañante que responde al nombre de Itsuki el es un poco mas bajo que Kurow tiene el cabello de color verde y recogido en una coleta, no se ve muy animado solo va viendo hacia afuera y mientras lo hace algo llama su atención, un auto de color azul marino se empareja con su auto pues se han detenido a causa del tráfico, el conductor mira hacia un lado como si estuviera viendolo a él, Itsuki se sonroja un poco e inmediatamente reacciona que no puede estar viendolo puesto que el auto tiene vidrios polarizados, Itsuki lo mira con detenimiento y piensa para si mismo que es un hombre bien parecido de repente Kurow cuelga el teléfono y lo atrae hacia él,lo besa y con su otra mano comienza a acariciar su cuerpo...

Kurow...ya vamos a llegar...-

Y?...aún tenemos tiempo-

Pero...- lo empuja y se zafa de su abrazo voltea de nuevo hacia afuera solo para darse cuenta que ya han avanzado y que el auto que estaba hace un momento ya no esta, con un poco de decepcion voltea hacia atras para ver si lo ve por algún lado pero es inutil

Itsuki!- Kurow lo vuelve a abrazar e Itsuki inmediatamente se suelta

Oh mira, ya llegamos al bar- el auto se detiene y antes de que Itsuki pueda bajar Kurow lo acerca hacia el.

Terminaremos esto en casa...-

Al decirle esto Kurow lo besa y lo suelta,ambos bajan del auto y mientras Kurow se queda saludando a unas personas, Itsuki aprovecha para meterse al bar por la puerta trasera, ya adentro, toma sus cosas y se cambia de ropa, saluda a algunos compañeros y se dispone empezar a trabajar...

Hey Itsuki!-

Buenas noches, ya casi termino de arreglarme-

Y nosotros ya terminamos de limpiar, estas listo para un día más de trabajo?-

Pues...claro, mi trabajo es de lo más divertido, ustedes saben servir bebidas, platicar con los clientes...- los mira y les sonríe

Me supongo, y el jefe?-

Kurow? esta allá afuera hablando con unos hombres- se voltea y mira hacia el suelo

Disculpanos dijimos algo que te molesto?-

Oh para nada, si me disculpan...-

Itsuki camino hacia la puerta que esta ahí y entra a la barra, comienza a sacar botellas y vasos, unos minutos despues Kurow se acerca y le dice algunas cosas...

Itsuki, sirve 5 bebidas mixtas y envíalas hacia aquella mesa entendido?-

Si, algo más?- contesto Itsuki de modo desafiante a lo que molesto Kurow contestó

Mas te vale que dejes de tener esa actitud, no me gusta que te comportes así-

Pero pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado, despues de todo es el único modo del que te trato ultimamente...-

Itsuki sonríe triunfalmente al escuchar la risa de los hombres que acompañaban a Kurow éste, a su vez se ríe tambien, voltea a ver a sus amigos e inesperadamente voltea y abofetea a Itsuki, todos se quedan callados y solo ven que Itsuki cae al suelo, inmediatamente despues Kurow pone una mano en la barra y salta hacia al otro lado con Itsuki, lo toma del cabello y lo levanta...

Que te quede bien claro que tu vas a hacer lo que yo quiera-

...Me lastimas...-

Y? Tienes suerte de que aún no haya llegado nadie y estemos solo nosotros, vuelve a hacer una cosa así y te ira peor, entendido?-

...si...-

Ahora disculpate y prepara las bebidas que te pedí, apurate-

Lo suelta y lo empuja contra la barra, Itsuki solo se incorpora se toma la mejilla y luego mira a los hombres y se disculpa...

Lo siento, enseguida les preparare sus bebidas...-

Así me gusta...ahora...que estan viendo? ponganse a trabajar que para eso les pago! Bien, cuídate cariño-

Lo toma de la cintura y lo besa en la mejilla, se va y se sienta con sus amigos mientras Itsuki piensa para si mismo...

Algún día, algún día me ire de este lugar... y no tendré que soportarlo... 

Los mira con resentimiento y les prepara las bebidas y hace que se las lleven.

Horas más tarde ya al amanecer Kurow e Itsuki regresan a la casa en la que viven con los hermanos de Itsuki, como ya es temprano ya era hora de que los chicos se prepararan para ir a la escuela. En cuanto llegan, Itsuki deja a un muy ebrio Kurow en su habitación y va a despertar a sus hermanos a la habitación en la que duermen...

Amanuma, Mitarai ya es hora de que se arreglen para ir al colegio-

Buenos días hermano acaban de llegar?-

Así es Mitarai tuvimos mucho trabajo-

Eso es bueno no? Por cierto los examenes estan por llegar, recuerda que prometieron que si pasaba todos mis examenes podría tener mi propia habitación-

Eh? Dijimos eso? no lo recuerdo...ahora sera mejor que te des una ducha, anda o se te hara tarde-

Esta bien, pero sera mejor que despiertes a Amanuma porque sino perdera el autobus de nuevo- se mete al baño y luego Itsuki se sienta en la cama de Amanuma

...Despierta Amanuma, no quiero tener que decirtelo dos veces, y si no lo haces tendre que tirar este videojuego nuevo que consegui anoche...- terminando de decir esto ,Amanuma se incorporó rapidamente.

Videojuego nuevo? donde?-

No hasta que te arregles anda prepara tus cosas para que te duches despues de Mitarai-

Está bien...-

Despues de que se arreglaron y desayunaron, Itsuki los acompaño hasta la parada del autobus, despues de que ambos se fueron él se quedo allí parado unos momentos, se sentó en la pequeña banca que había y unos momentos despues, mientras lloraba silenciosamente pensaba para sí mismo...

Son ustedes lo único que me mantiene vivo, sin ustedes yo ya habría muerto en este infierno que me consume día con día, el infierno que debo vivir a su lado aunque yo no quiera, si no hubiera sido tan tonto aquel día... si yo no... Mitarai, Amanuma unicamente ustedes son lo que mas amo en este mundo... el único amor que puedo sentir es el que tengo por ustedes, ya que para mí, el amor verdadero no existe, no existe criatura en el mundo capaz de amar sin esperar algo a cambio, nadie puede amarme y yo no puedo amar a nadie... pero a pesar de todo juro que voy a alejarme de Kurow, no me importa que tenga que hacer, me ire algún día y los llevaré conmigo aunque ustedes no entiendan lo que sucede... 

Se levanta y seca sus lagrimas y con paso firme se dirige a su casa para descansar pues esta noche tendra que trabajar de nuevo, para él sera otro día como todos pero probablemente no sera así...

Bien, esperamos que les haya gustado, y si es así, ya saben, review!

Se aceptan ideas, comentarios o sugerencias e incluso críticas!

Cuídense! por cierto! ITSUKIxSENSUI FOREVER!


	2. El regreso a casa

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo 1, aunque si están leyendo esto es por que en efecto les gustó. Pero bueno, me callaré y no les quito más su tiempo.

DISCLAIMER : Yu yu hakusho le pertenece a ... el sr. Togashi, no recuerdo su nombre, pero, Kurow nos pertenece, no lo roben ok? ;)

Capítulo 2 : El regreso a casa

El banco estaba lleno, mucha gente iba a esas horas porque era la hora de la comida y tenían tiempo para ir a cambiar sus cheques o para depositar dinero.

En una pequeña oficina que hay en ese lugar se encuentra un hombre alto, sus ojos son de color azul y su cabello es de color negro, su nombre es Shinobu Sensui, estaba hablando por telefono al mismo tiempo que leía unos papeles...

Por favor eres mi hermano, porque no habría de permitir que te quedaras en casa?-

Muchas gracias Shinobu, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco...te importa si llevo a alguien?-

Mm... no, por supuesto que no, ya lo sabes la llave esta en el mismo lugar de siempre-

Entendido... hermano, estaré en casa cuando llegues del trabajo y te contare una anécdota divertida-

Si viene del hermano mayor que no he visto en 2 años seguro que sera divertida-

Muy bien, nos vemos esta noche-

Mientras colgaba el telefono, Shinobu dejo los papeles y se levanto de su asiento y miro por la ventana mientras pensaba para si mismo...

Espero que Minoru no se encuentre en problemas...aunque lo ha estado desde que murieron papá y mamá, despues de que huyó de casa y comenzo a usar el apellido de soltera de mamá... siempre ha tenido problemas y me toca a mi resolverselos... pero mejor me apresuro, si termino rápido podre salir un poco más temprano... 

Se sentó en el escritorio y siguió trabajando, despues de todo, en verdad deseaba llegar a casa y ver a su hermano...

Horas después salió del trabajo y subió a su auto, y manejando a su casa se dio cuenta de que el tráfico estaba muy lento, se detuvo y pensó que tal vez tardaria un poco más al mirar hacia los lados diviso un auto muy elegante, se quedo mirando unos segundos como si tratara de ver algo... tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo miraba pero al instante desapareció esa sensación y entonces dejo de mirar y notó que los demas automóviles avanzaban, así que decidió seguir su rumbo.

Al llegar a casa notó las luces encendidas y sonrió para si mismo, entró y no vió a nadie en la sala pero de pronto su hermano salió de la cocina y le dio una gran sorpresa...

Buenas noches hermano!-

Minoru me da gusto verte de nuevo- ambos se abrazan y entonces Shinobu se da cuenta de que un chico de unos 17 años sale de la cocina -Minoru, quién es ese chico? No es tu hijo o sí?-

Él? ah bueno eso es...precisamente lo que quería contarte...-

Mucho gusto,mi nombre es Hagiri Kaname... sucede algo?-

Chico que edad tienes?-

...17 porque?-

Minoru...-

Si hermano?-

Porqué este chico está contigo?-

Bueno...-

Es el destino-

Perdona?-

Hagiri deja que yo se lo diga si? gracias... Shinobu lo que pasó fue que yo estaba en el hospital y entonces este chico llegó con un gatito que había sido atropellado y quería que lo ayudaramos, pero tu sabes en el hospital no permiten esas cosas y yo lo ayude y bueno no pude hacer nada asi que después este chico dijo que debía venir conmigo y...-

Ir contigo? Te fugaste con este chico?-

...Más o menos...-

Más o menos? Su familia puede acusarte de secuestro!-

...Precisamente por eso acudí a ti, tú vas a escondernos por el momento...-

Y porque debo de hacerlo?-

Porque fue predicho que Minoru y yo debíamos estar juntos-

Predicho?-

Bueno veras hermano lo que paso es que...-

Antes de morir ese pequeño gatito me dijo que mi destino y mi futuro estaban al lado de el hombre que había tratado de salvarle la vida, así que yo me acerque a él pero como mis padres no estaban de acuerdo decidimos huir de casa-

...-

Pero, lo importante es que nos queremos o no? mamá y papá nos enseñaron a estar con las personas que amamos...- voltea y mira a Hagiri, quien se acerca y deposita un beso en su mejilla -Así que no importa o si?-

Me convenciste pueden quedarse-

Gracias hermano, a cambio te propongo que mañana salgamos a divertirnos un poco que dices?-

Y el chico?-

Yo puedo quedarme, además creo que ustedes necesitaran hablar despues de no verse durante dos años y pueden hacerlo mientras toman unos tragos-

Vaya que compresivo...-

Asi es el, bueno hermano da la casualidad que te preparamos una deliciosa cena- decía mientras el y Hagiri se dirigían a la cocina.

Ya a solas Shinobu sonrió y los vió entrar a la cocina...

No puedo hacer nada al respecto, el tiene razón si ellos se quieren no veo alguna razón por la que no puedan estar juntos, al fin y al cabo son ellos los que llevaran su vida.

Mi hermano merece ser feliz y yo voy a ayudarlo con lo que pueda, algún día yo tambien encontrare a esa persona con la que podre ser feliz y no la dejare ir por ningún motivo... 

Siguió a su hermano a la cocina pensando en que al día siguiente irian a tomar algo sin saber que el día siguiente, no sería como todos los demas, sino que probablemente cambiaria su vida por completo...

Jajaja, no sé ustedes pero a mí me dió mucha risa, y es que tambien nos gusta mucho la pareja de Dr. Kamiya/Hagiri, no sé por qué, pero bueno, ya saben, REVIEWS!


	3. 3 Mal Inicio

3.-Mal inicio

Que tal! aquí de vuelta viendo a ver que pasa...bien hice un gran esfuerzo así que espero que les guste este capitulo...y si les gusto me avisan y si no tambien...

**DISCLAIMER: Yu yu hakusho le pertenece a... el sr. Togashi, no recuerdo su nombre, pero, Kurow nos pertenece, no lo roben ok? ;)**

Shinobu estaba en su oficina pensando en la oferta de Minoru de ir a beber algo, se encontraba muy cansado y prefería ir a descansar a su casa, así que decidió llamar para comentárselo a Minoru...

pasa algo?-

**_-Mm...no...-_**

**_-Bien será posible que puedas comunicarme con Minoru-_**

_**-Minoru? Ah si claro...-**_

_**-...Hagiri, ocurre algo?-**_

_**-No, nada solo me preguntaba si en verdad usted es tan amable como dice Mino-kun-**_

_**-...Mino-kun?-**_

_**-Pero debe serlo porque ambos son hermanos y...-**_

_**-...Hagiri, no me malentiendas pero puedes comunicarme con Minoru?-**_

**_-Minoru? Ah! claro entiendo que mi platica no es muy agradable, no volveré a intentar algo así-_**

_**-No, no es eso yo...-**>_

_**-...Hagiri, no me malentiendas pero puedes comunicarme con Minoru?-**_

**_-Minoru? Ah! claro entiendo que mi platica no es muy agradable, no volveré a intentar algo así-_**

_**-No, no es eso yo...-**_

_**-Usted lo dejo todo bien claro, espere un segundo...-**_

_**-Rayos-**_

_**-Hey hermano que pasa?-**_

_**-El chico se enojo conmigo?-**_

**_-No es eso, así es él. Que pasa?-_**

_**-Claro, sobre los planes de hoy...-**_

_**-Ah cierto! Dime, decidiste a donde iremos?-**_

**_-De hecho, estaba pensando que tal vez podíamos quedarnos en casa y salir otro día hoy estoy muy cansado...-_**

**_-Hermano! No me convencerás, se que cerca de tu trabajo hay un bar llamado "COOL AND FREE" te veo allí 20 min. después de tu hora de salida OK?-_**

_**-Pero...-**_

**_-Esta bien, te veré ahí, nos vemos-_**

**_-...creo que mi plan no dio resultado... ni hablar tendré que ir con él-_**

Itsuki iba en el asiento trasero del auto, se miraba en un pequeño espejo que llevaba en la mano, mientras lo hacia recordó lo que había sucedido esa mañana después de haber mandado a sus hermanos a la escuela, él se encontraba leyendo un libro en el sillón del pequeño despacho que tenían en la mansión, se levanto para dejarlo en su lugar y de repente escucho que alguien entró y al voltear miro a Kurow que acababa de levantarse...

**_-Vaya! Aún respiras! Por la manera en la que ayer caíste inconsciente, pensé que estarías muerto-_**

**_-Ya quisieras eso, pero no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente querido Itsuki...-_**

Se acerca y lo besa, Itsuki trata de empujarlo pero Kurow únicamente lo acerca más a él, le besa el cuello y lo muerde fuertemente, Itsuki se queja y Kurow solo sonríe y lo suelta

_**-Por cierto bonito golpe traes en la mejilla...-**_

_**-Bruto, es tu culpa que se vea así...-**_

**_-Cierto, tu ya deberías de saber que conmigo no se juega Itsuki, tu solo te lo buscaste...tú sabes que a mi no me importa, te veas como te veas a mi me gustas, sabes bien que únicamente yo puedo amarte porque nadie más lo hará, y claro, tú no osarías dejarme porque si lo hicieras tus hermanos sabrían que...-_**

Itsuki intenta darle un golpe en la cara pero Kurow lo detiene y con una sola mano le dobla el brazo de tal manera que lo hace caer de rodillas, sonríe, se le acerca y le dice al oído...

**_-No te creas tan listo Itsuki, creo que con el tiempo has perdido mucha fuerza ya no eres el mismo de antes, en otra situación me hubieras vencido más fácilmente...-_**

**_-Cállate!...Suéltame!...-_**

Itsuki trata de moverse y Kurow le dobla más el brazo, Itsuki grita y Kurow nuevamente se ríe, lo jala del brazo, lo levanta y lo avienta al sillón...

_**-Eres patético Itsuki, no sirves para nada... aunque hay algo...-**_

Antes de que Itsuki pueda reponerse Kurow se acerca y comienza a besarlo y a acariciarlo...

_**-No te preocupes yo cuidare de tí, para que tus hermanos nunca sepan la verdad...-**_

_**-...Kurow...-**_

_**-Si amor mío? Vas a decirme cuanto me amas como en los viejos tiempos?-**_

_**-...Me repugnas, tus besos y caricias me dan asco, espero que pronto te vayas al infierno...-**_

Dicho esto Itsuki estira su brazo y toma un pequeño florero que esta en una pequeña mesita detrás del sillón y se lo rompe en la cabeza, lo empuja al suelo y se levanta para irse, pero antes de que salga Kurow lo jala del pie y lo tumba al suelo ya ahí se sienta encima de él y lo golpea tan fuerte en el estomago que lo deja sin aire...

_**-Vas a arrepentirte de esto Itsuki!-**_

Le rompe la camisa que traía puesta y comienza a acariciarlo mientras Itsuki trata de recuperar el aliento...

**_-Te voy a enseñar a respetarme, será la ultima que te lo advierta, la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo que no me agrade, no saldrás vivo lo juro!-_**

Kurow comienza a deshacerse de la demás ropa de Itsuki y de la misma que el traía puesta, de repente, una voz saca a Itsuki de sus pensamientos...

_**-Señor, ya llegamos al bar-**_

_**-Eh? Ah, claro si...- **_

Toma sus cosas mientras piensa para si mismo "Fui un idiota al confiar en Kurow aquella vez...pero en algo tiene razón, yo no puedo amar a nadie y nadie puede amarme a mi...creo que la muerte sería la salida más fácil de esto...pero no voy a darle ese gusto a Kurow, no me daré por vencido..." sale del auto aún pensando y sin fijarse cruza la pequeña calle que hay de distancia y solo escucha el chirrido de unas llantas, Itsuki se queda parado y observa como el auto se detiene a escasos centímetros de él, unos segundos después el conductor baja para ver si se encontraba bien...

**_-Discúlpeme, no me fije se encuentra usted bien?-_**

**_-...Debería de fijarse por donde maneja pudo matarme...-_**

_**-Fijarme? Pero yo no fui quien cruzo la calle descuidadamente!-**_

**_-Se supone que debo disculparme? Porque no lo haré...-_**

_**-No, supongo que esta bien...-**_

_**-Señor Itsuki se encuentra usted bien?-**_

**_-Mm...Si, no te preocupes, por favor ve a casa, Kurow te necesita allá-_**

_**-A la orden señor...-**_

_**-Bien no me entretengo más, acepto sus disculpas y tenga más cuidado, con su permiso tengo trabajo que hacer...- **_

Después de decir esto Itsuki lo mira y piensa para sí "Es el mismo hombre que vi ayer en el auto..." se voltea y entra al bar. Shinobu se queda parado un minuto y solo sonríe, sube al auto y se estaciona, entra al bar y ve que hay mucha gente, a lo lejos divisa a Minoru que esta sentado en la barra, se acerca y se sienta con él...

_**-Tardaste hermano-**_

**_-Lo siento, tuve un pequeño problema aquí afuera-_**

**_-Que sucedió?-_**

_**-Casi atropello a alguien pero nada más...-**_

_**-Ah! Hay algo más que Shinobu no quiere decir...-**_

**_-Mm. no, esta persona me pareció un poco arrogante pero...-_**

_**-Pero?...-**_

_**-Pude ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos...algo así como...-**_

_**-Como que?-**_

_**-Si estuviera esperando algo...-**_

_**-Esperando algo?-**_

_**-No lo se, ni siquiera se que estoy diciendo...-**_

_**-Y como era esta persona?-**_

_**-Era un poco más bajo que yo, traía el cabello suelto un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran de color dorados y...-**_

**_-Mm. Shinobu?-_**

**_-Ah lo recuerdo, su actitud era muy agresiva, me dijo que me disculpara por casi atropellarlo pero si no fue mi culpa ahora que lo pienso, él ni siquiera se fijo! La próxima vez que lo vea...-_**

**_-Que harás la próxima vez que lo veas hermano?-_**

**_-Le exigiré que me ofrezca una disculpa!-_**

Minoru sonríe y solo se levanta y se va, Itsuki tambien sonríe y le dice algo...

_**-Entonces acepte este trago como una forma de disculparme-**_

_**-Eh?...Minoru?-**_

_**-Entonces lo acepta?-**_

_**-Oh, es usted...escucho todo lo que dije?-**_

_**-Algo así...-**_

_**-Lo siento-**_

_**-No, fue culpa mía, en fin siento mucho haberme comportado así, estaba un poco molesto-**_

**_-Esta bien, no importa en serio...declaremos que no fue culpa de nadie después de todo, nadie salio herido-_**

**_-Eso es correcto...Es la primera vez que viene por aquí? No lo había visto antes...-_**

_**-No suelo venir mucho-**_

_**-Su esposa no lo deja?-**_

_**-No soy casado-**_

_**-Oh, usted disculpe, aunque debí imaginarlo al verlo en compañía de ese hombre...-**_

_**-Eh? Ah, ese es mi hermano mayor, por cierto mi nombre es Shinobu mucho gusto-**_

_**-Bien, Shinobu, yo creo que hace un rato escuchaste mi nombre pero si no, mi nombre es Itsuki-**_

**_-Bien...hace mucho que trabajas aquí?-_**

_**-...Se puede decir...-**_

_**-Vienes todos los días?-**_

**_-Es mi trabajo después de todo no?-_**

_**-Oh cierto...-**_

_**-Shinobu lamento interrumpir tu interesante plática pero debemos ir a casa, Hagiri me llamo-**_

_**-Le paso algo?-**_

_**-No, solamente es que esta asustado-**_

_**-Le da miedo estar solo?-**_

_**-No, pero asegura que una colonia de hormigas amenaza con robar toda nuestra comida...-**_

_**-...una...colonia de hormigas?-**_

**_-Secretos de familia, vamonos entonces Minoru...vendré otro día-_**

_**-Oh bien, estamos aqui para servirle-**_

_**-Un placer conocerte...-**_

Minoru y Shinobu salen y se van, Itsuki se queda viendo hacia la puerta y sonríe...sonrisa que desaparece cuando ve entrar a Kurow, se voltea y piensa para si mismo "No voy a rendirme, no importa cuanto pase no me dejare vencer...cuando tenga el dinero necesario me iré de allí y juro que no volveré a verlo"

Toca su rostro y voltea de frente, siguió trabajando mientras en el fondo seguía pensando en el agradable encuentro que había tenido esa noche...

Bueno por el momento así...alguna duda, queja o sugerencia será bien recibida OK?

Bye-bye


	4. Dudas

Capitulo 4.- Dudas

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenece, aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que pueda escribir este fic... solo Kurow me pertenece... bueno ya es algo...

El día de hoy Itsuki tendría el día libre y pensó que lo mejor seria quedarse en casa con sus hermanos, Mitarai y Amanuma estaban con él en la sala, mientras Amanuma se ocupaba con su video juego favorito, Mitarai le contaba a Itsuki como le iba en el colegio, más Itsuki estaba ido, no escuchaba nada de lo que Mitarai decía, había estado pensando en él, en ese hombre que últimamente iba mucho al bar.

Claro que todo el mundo tenia derecho de ir, pero él le dijo los primeros días que únicamente iba para reparar el hecho de que casi lo atropellaba, más sin embargo ya había pasado casi un mes y él seguía yendo.

No que le molestase, pero casi siempre que iba se sentaba en la barra y se la pasaba mirándolo, eso no le molestaba pero si le incomodaba un poco porque lo sacaba de concentración y terminaba haciendo las cosas torpemente, lo que quería decir que ese hombre lo ponía nervioso...

Pero... porque lo ponía nervioso? Ni siquiera lo conocía bien, de hecho justo ahora ya ni recordaba su nombre, Itsuki trataba de recordar el nombre de esa persona, cuando Mitarai noto que no le estaba haciendo el menor caso, así que intento llamar su atención de vuelta a él...

**_-Y fue entonces que intencionalmente lanzamos el escritorio por la ventana... y debiste haber visto a los chicos de atrás, estaban tan ocupados con lo suyo que ni cuenta se dieron de que les estábamos tomando video para venderlo a un precio exorbitante... y luego algunos elefantes rosas volaron... y la maestra se desmayo...-_**

_**-Deja de gastar saliva Mitarai, Itsuki no te esta escuchando, parece que en verdad esta ido...-**_

_**-Cierto, tierra llamando a Itsuki...-**_

_**-Espera, tengo una buena idea, trae hielos del refrigerador-**_

_**-Para que quieres los hielos Amanuma?-**_

**_-Tu solo tráelos Mitarai-_**

_**-Esta bien...-**_

Mitarai se va y unos momentos después regresa con unos cuantos hielos, Amanuma los toma y los pone dentro de la camisa de Itsuki, este al sentir los hielos tocar su piel, salta del susto y los chicos únicamente se ríen

_**-Jajajaja... debes de ver tu cara Itsuki, tal parece que eso si te trajo a la vida... jajajaja-**_

_**-Debo aceptar que fue una excelente idea Amanuma... jajaja-**_

**_-Ya verán esta la van a pagar chicos!-_**

**_-Oye, es tu castigo por ignorarme, estaba diciéndote algunas cosas importantes y tu me ignoraste por completo! Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes de que te estaba hablando-_**

_**-Claro que se... estabas hablando de... la escuela? Algo sobre una chica que te gusta?-**_

_**-Jajajaja, obviamente no escuchas nunca a Mitarai Itsuki, jajajaja-**_

**_-Cállate enano!-_**

**_-Basta chicos, no quiero que comiencen una pelea... Mitarai, lo siento es solo que estoy un poco cansado y no puedo concentrarme bien... pero te prometo que si me dices otra vez lo que paso en el colegio te daré toda mi atención-_**

_**-No te preocupes no es nada relevante solo...-**_

_**-Solo que?-**_

_**-Nada hermano, no es nada...-**_

_**-Mitarai, dime que sucede?-**_

**_-Nada de que preocuparse Itsuki, como te decía...-_**

_**-Mitarai tiene problemas en la escuela-**_

_**-Que clase de problemas?-**_

_**-No son importantes...-**_

_**-Mitarai se pelea mucho con sus compañeros... creo que lo odian porque...-**_

Mitarai golpea en la cabeza a Amanuma

_**-Dije que te callaras enano!-**_

_**-Mitarai que sucede? Que clase de problema tienes?-**_

**_-...No es nada, ya los arreglare... y no te preocupes mis calificaciones están muy bien...-_**

_**-Mitarai...-**_

**_-Hey chicos se están divirtiendo?-_**

_**-Kurow!-**_

Amanuma corre y se lanza a los brazos de Kurow que lo levanta con facilidad

_**-Amanuma que te sucede?-**_

**_-Mitarai me pego en la cabeza! Y además, Itsuki no le dijo nada!-_**

_**-Ya, ya pobrecillo...-**_

**_-Amanuma, ya no eres tan pequeño para que te carguen, Kurow bájalo ahora mismo, y por favor deja de consentirlo tanto-_**

**_-Tranquilo amor, no te pongas celoso, después de dejar a Amanuma, puedo cargarte a ti si quieres-_**

_**-...-**_

_**-No te preocupes Amanuma, veamos, Mitarai porque golpeaste a tu hermano?-**_

**_-Porque es un metiche, además esta diciendo cosas que no son de su incumbencia!-_**

**_-Mitarai, yo solo quiero que no tengas problemas en la escuela, me preocupa que te estén molestando a todo momento...-_**

**_-Lo ves Mitarai, Amanuma solo quiere ayudarte... anda pídele una disculpa, tu también debes pedir disculpas Amanuma, hay veces en que nos guardamos secretos porque no queremos lastimar a los demás no es así Itsuki?-_**

**_-Cierto... es muy cierto, ahora ambos pídanse disculpas-_**

_**-Lo siento Amanuma...-**_

**_-Yo también lo siento Mitarai...-_**

**_-Lo ven no es tan difícil, ahora que les parece si salimos a cenar?-_**

_**-Si!-**_

**_-Bueno, vayan a quitarse esos uniformes que ya deberían de estar guardados y pónganse algo mas cómodo-_**

_**-No tardamos nada, vamos Mitarai-**_

_**-Si...-**_

Ambos salen, Itsuki se levanta de su asiento y se dispone a irse

_**-Que pasa, no piensas ir con nosotros?-**_

**_-Y fingir una vez mas que todo esta bien? No gracias, ya me canse de fingir ante ellos que aún eres importante para mi... asì que lo menos que pueda estar cerca de tì, mejor-_**

_**-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, pero no me hago responsable si de repente algunas cosas salen de mi boca... no lo se que tal si de repente les digo que su hermano...-**_

**_-Esta bien! Iré con ustedes, pero si vuelves siquiera a mencionar algo asì te aseguro que...-_**

_**-Que? Que puedes hacerme tu? Tu no puedes hacer nada sin mi, no eres nadie! Por mi tienes una vida ahora, tus 'hermanos' pueden vivir sin preocupaciones y sin enterarse de nada, que màs quieres?-**_

**_-Mi libertad, ya no te soporto, la prisión era mejor que esto!-_**

**_-De verdad? Yo me puedo encargar de que regreses... aunque claro eso implicaría que me quedaría con los chicos... me pregunto en que podría emplearlos...-_**

_**-Eres un...-**_

_**-Estamos listos!-**_

_**-Que bien, anden chicos no hagamos esperar mas a Kurow, vayan al auto y ahorremos un poco de tiempo-**_

_**-Bien, como digas-**_

**_-...No vuelvas a mencionar nada de eso, te seré fiel hasta mi muerte y tu lo sabes... no volveré a decir cosas así, pero por favor, mantén a los chicos fuera de esto-_**

**_-Yo los mantengo afuera... tu eres el que insiste en meterlos, ya te lo dije una vez, yo soy lo único que tienes Itsuki, así que no tienes porque preocuparte, mientras este conmigo tu y tus hermanos estarán a salvo, pero si cometes un solo error... vas a desear nunca haber accedido a la petición de Kyosuke...-_**

_**-...no...-**_

_**-Que?-**_

_**-No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre... no quiero volver a escuchar su nombre de tus labios!-**_

**_-Entonces tenemos un trato, ahora apresúrate o tardaremos màs de lo debido-_**

_**-Si...-**_

Itsuki camina con la cabeza baja, sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer nada, sube al auto y sonríe, una sonrisa fingida pero bien interpretada, después de todo ya es un maestro en el arte de fingir felicidad...

Por otro lado, Shinobu se encontraba en casa pensando en ese hombre, también pensaba que era estupido estar yendo todos los días a verlo sin casi dirigirle la palabra, bueno, quería conocerlo no? Y si era asì entonces porque nunca le decía algo? Lo único para lo que le hablaba era para pedirle una bebida... Pero si ya no tenia mas excusas, entonces ahora a que iría? Muy bien, a divertirse, que no era lo que todos hacían allì? Si, o al menos eso parecía... Minoru observaba a Shinobu, y lo vio tan pensativo que por un momento decidió no molestarlo, pero después pensó que si no lo molestaba ahora, no lo haría nunca y se dispuso a molestarlo, después de todo ese era el trabajo de los hermanos, molestar cuando menos lo esperaban...

**_-Cinco dólares por tus pensamientos...-_**

_**-Eh? No gracias, no tengo sed-**_

_**-...?-**_

_**-Lo siento, que dijiste?-**_

**_-Nada importante... en que piensas? A mi parecer estas muy distraído-_**

_**-No es nada, es solo que tengo algunos problemas en el banco y...-**_

_**-... Bueno, crees que soy estupido o algo asì?-**_

_**-Claro que no! Creo que te faltan algunos tornillo y un severo ajuste a tu cerebro, pero nada mas-**_

_**-Jaja que gracioso! Ya en serio hermano... estas pensando en ese hombre del bar?-**_

**_-Mmm... algo así...-_**

**_-Shinobu, si quieres conocerlo, solo háblale... así nunca te escuchara...-_**

_**-...Y donde esta el chico?-**_

**_-Que? Ah, Hagiri? Anda por allí... mira aquí viene...-_**

_**-Sr. Shinobu, tengo algo que decirle- **_

Hagiri se quedo parado a un lado de Shinobu, en sus manos traía un cachorrito al cual acariciaba muy cariñosamente

**_-Bien, mientras no sea que ese cachorro deba quedarse como los demás, porque creo que ya tenemos suficientes mascotas como para montar un zoológico-_**

_**-No, es algo mas importante, este pequeño cachorrito, acaba de decirme algo sobre usted-**_

_**-Oh si? Y que te dijo?- **_

Shinobu dijo estas palabras llenas de sarcasmo, pues no creía ni una palabra de lo que el chico decía

**_-Me dijo que pronto, va a ocurrir un evento que cambiara su vida y la de alguien no muy cercano a usted, también me dijo que esta persona cree que...-_**

_**-Dime, en verdad crees que puedes hablar con los animales?-**_

_**-No creo, puedo hacerlo, de esta manera yo...-**_

_**-Si ya lo se has vivido tu vida bien, Minoru hazme un favor...-**_

Shinobu saca de su cartera una tarjeta y se la da a Minoru

**_-El es un amigo mío porque no lo llevas?-_**

_**-...Dr. Kenji Valentine, medico en problemas mentales? Creo que te equivocas Shinobu, yo le creo a Hagiri-**_

_**-Entonces seria buena idea que fueran ambos nos vemos...-**_

Shinobu se da la vuelta y entra a su habitación, Hagiri voltea con Minoru y solo toma la tarjeta y la tira...

**_-He visto esto antes, mis padres querían meterme a un lugar asì... tu no vas a llevarme cierto?-_**

_**-No, tu sabes que yo te creo... oye no te preocupes, asì es Shinobu... dime que màs te dijo ese pequeño cachorrito-**_

**_-Dijo, que èl va a conocer a la persona mas importante pronto, pero que no iba a ser fácil obtenerla...-_**

_**-Bueno, no te preocupes ya veremos que sucede-**_

_**-Por otro lado... crees que pueda quedarme con este pequeño? Esta solo y no quiero dejarlo en cualquier lugar...-**_

_**-Esta bien, pero si Shinobu se molesta, lo dejaremos ir te parece?-**_

_**-Si!-**_

Minoru, atrae al chico y lo abraza con mucho cuidado de no molestar al cachorrito, lo besa en la frente y se va, mañana intentara tener una platica muy seria con su hermano, tal vez ya era hora de hablar como el hermano mayor que era, aunque Shinobu ya no era un pequeño niño como antes, al menos aùn deberìa de tenerle algo de respeto, y también quería creer que Hagiri tenìa razón, porque si bien era cierto que encontraría a alguien, el ayudaría para que su hermano fuera feliz, sin importar que...

Bien aquí esta el 4 cap... espero que les guste... si es que alguien lo lee

Hasta luego...

Por si las dudas, Amanuma tiene 11 años, Mitarai tiene 15... solo modifique por un año la edad de Mitarai...

Bye-bye


	5. Dudas 2

5.- Dudas 2

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenece, aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que pueda escribir este fic... solo Kurow me pertenece... bueno ya es algo...

Notas: Gracias por seguir aqui y gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste ok?

Ese dia era como todos los demas, Shinobu se encontraba atendiendo algunos clientes en el banco, todo el dia habia sido el mismo, quejas, gritos, consejos, firmar cheques, autorizar prestamos...

Al menos en un poco mas de tiempo tendria unas horas libres, al menos podria tratar de pensar en el problema que dias antes habia tenido con Minoru. Ya estando libre, Shinobu recordo las palabras dichas dias antes.

Minoru estaba enojado por la insinuacion que Shinobu habia hecho de que èl y Hagiri debian visitar a un medico, Minoru le pidio de favor que no volviera a decir una cosa asi en presencia de Hagiri, ambos se gritaron muchas cosas que no se dieron cuenta de cuando Hagiri entro a la habitacion, sin notar la presencia del joven, Shinobu le dijo a Minoru que tal vez seria mejor que encerraran al chico en un hospital mental.

Hagiri, al escuchar esto, sufrio un ataque de nervios y se desmayo logrando asi que notasen su presencia, puesto que Minoru no queria llevarlo al hospital porque asi podrian encontrarlos y siendo èl medico, lo atendio en casa.

En su habitacion, Minoru le platico a Shinobu que Hagiri habìa tenido problemas con su familia por lo mismo. Su hermana era la unica que le creia y lo entendìa pero ella habìa muerto a causa de una enfermedad, despues de eso, Hagiri habìa sido encerrado en un hospital mental por espacio de dos años y en donde, por orden de sus padres, lo mantenìan sedado casi todo el tiempo, ademas le habìan tratado mal en ese lugar, hasta que sus padres decidieron llevarlo de vuelta a casa pero lo mantenian siempre encerrado, hasta unos meses despues, que cuando salio por primera vez dio la casualidad del accidente del pobre gatito y que unos dias despues habian huido juntos, eso fue todo lo que le habìa dicho porque inmediatamente despues lo habìa sacado de la habitacion a empujones y habìa cerrado con llave.

De eso ya habian sido dos dìas, Shinobu pensaba en lo dicho por Minoru, seguro tendrìa que disculparse llegando a casa, en eso estaba pensando cuando uno de sus empleados llego a hablar con èl...

-Jefe... jefe?-

-Eh? Ah, perdon, que sucede Urameshi-

-Bueno, venia entregarle el plan de trabajo que me encargo terminar, pero si esta muy ocupado, regreso mas tarde-

-Para nada-

shinobu toma el folder y le da una hojeada, lo deja en el escritorio y voltea con urameshi

-Bien hecho, ni yo mismo lo hubiera hecho mejor, es mas para recompensarte por el buen trabajo que hiciste, te invito a tomar un trago despues del trabajo, que dices?-

-...Mmmm, bueno...-

-Anda, hay un bar aqui cerca en el que podemos tomar algo, despues de todo no creo que tu esposa se moleste-

-Jefe, me preocupa mas el hecho de ir solo con usted a que mi esposa vaya a enojarse-

-Jaja, muy gracioso Urameshi, no te sientas tan alabado, aunque me lo rogaras nunca saldria en "ese" plan contigo, y si no quieres salir a solas conmigo, puedes invitar a quien quieras-

-Bien, solo era broma, no me molesta ir solo con usted en serio, acepto su invitaciòn-

-Muy bien-

Urameshi sale y Shinobu sonrie, al menos esta vez tendra una excusa para poder ir al bar a ver a Itsuki.

Mientras, Itsuki se encontraba en casa preparandose para ir al trabajo, le parecio raro que Kurow aun no estaba en casa pero prefirio no pensar mucho en ello, en eso vio que los chicos llegaron del colegio...

-Buenas tardes, como les fue...-

Ambos entran, Itsuki nota que Mitarai se cubre el rostro con una mano en cuanto lo escucha

-Ah, Itsuki aun estas aqui...-

-Mitarai que paso?-

-No es nada-

Mitarai trata de seguir su camino pero Itsuki lo detiene

-Ya te dije que no es nada, dejame!-

-Mitarai tuvo problemas con sus compañeros de clase de nuevo-

Amanuma lo dijo e inmediatamente se escondio tras Itsuki

-De nuevo? quieres decir que esto ya habìa pasado antes?-

-Ah, ahora no lo recuerdas, pero claro, siempre que te lo digo, pareces estar en las nubes, trato de contarte lo que me pasa y nunca me haces caso, ahora por favor, no hagas como si te importara porque yo se que no es asi!-

Mitarai se suelta y sube rapido las escaleras

-...Amanuma, en verdad me distraigo demasiado?-

-A ultimas fechas si, pasa algo Itsuki?-

-No es nada, debo irme, cenen y duerman temprano entendido?-

-Si-

Itsuki sale de la casa y se va al trabajo, ya estando allì se dice a si mismo que debe pedirle a Kurow algunos dias libres para pasarlos con los chicos, se acerca con algunos de los chicos que trabajan ahì y sostiene una platica con ellos...

-Buenas tardes chicos, puedo preguntarles algo?-

-Claro Itsuki, la respuesta es no-

-Eh?-

-Acaso no ibas a preguntarme por ese hombre que viene casi a diario a verte?-

-De verdad es muy apuesto, vas a dejar al jefe para huir con el?-

-Pero que cosas dicen, no era eso lo que queria preguntarles-

-Ah no? entonces que?-

-Bueno, queria saber si acaso Kurow no estaba por aqui, no llego a casa y bueno yo supuse...-

-Pues no, estuvo aqui pero hace como dos horas que se fue-

-Vaya... en fin, a trabajar que los clientes se impacientaran!-

Itsuki piensa para si mismo que es mejor que Kurow no este por ahì, solo en caso de que ese hombre pueda presentarse, aunque sabìa que lo harìa, despues de todo, lo hacia casi todos los dias.

Mas tarde, Shinobu y Urameshi llegaban al bar, antes de entrar el celular de Shinobu suena y este le hace la seña a Urameshi de que entre y que enseguida lo alcanza, contesta el celular y cual es su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Minoru al otro lado del telefono...

-Minoru?-

-Hey hermano, solo queria decirte que lamento mi actitud de hace unos dìas-

-Pero que dices, es mi culpa, fui yo quien los insulto a ambos-

-Bueno, no importa, solo queria que supieras que no importa y que no debes preocuparte, Hagiri y yo nos iremos de casa para no causarte molestias-

-Minoru no te atrevas a hacerlo, escucha fue una pelea sin sentido, olvidemos todo y quedense mas tiempo... que te parece hasta que la familia del chico los encuentre?-

-Ok, me convenciste, aun asi espero que cuando llegues...-

-Lo se, le pedire disculpas al chico y...-

Shinobu nota que Itsuki sale por otra puerta del bar y le pide disculpas a Minoru y cuelga, intenta acercarse para hablar con èl y ve que un auto se estaciona y de èl se baja Kurow, Shinobu se esconde tras una pared y escucha lo que dicen...

-Vaya! te dignas a aparecer-

-Que pasa cariño me extrañaste?-

-Ni lo sueñes! Solo es que necesito pedirte algo-

-Itsuki cariño, solo dime que es lo que quieres y yo te dare todo lo que necesites...-

-Necesito uns dias libres, Mitarai tiene problemas con unos chicos y quiero hablar con èl...-

-Ok, puedes tomarte unos dìas libres pero... sabes que tendras que complacerme tu tambien...-

Kurow se acerca y trata de besarlo Itsuki lo empuja y se da la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al bar, de repente Kurow lo toma de la cabeza y lo empuja contra la pared, se acerca a èl y le dice al oido

-No te opongas a mis deseos cariño, sino puedes arrepentirte...-

-Sueltame!-

-Porque no intentas soltarte tu solo...?-

Lo toma de la cintura y lo voltea de frente, Itsuki le da un golpe en la cara y Kurow solo sonrie

-Buen intento, pero para tu mala suerte, yo estoy màs preparado que tu...-

Kurow le da un golpe certero en el estomago que deja a Itsuki sin aire y este se desmaya, Kurow lo toma en brazos y lo sube al auto, Shinobu mira la escena atonito, unos segundos despues decide seguirlos en su auto.

Los sigue por espacio de 15 minutos y de repente se detiene, observa que el auto entra auna casa muy grande, deduciendo que es el lugar donde vive y sabiendo que no puede hacer nada, Shinobu regresa a casa. Al llegar y entrar a su casa ve a Minoru y Hagiri hablando en un sofa en la sala y dispuesto a disculparse se acerca a ellos...

-Buenas noches-

-...-

-Hermano! Que bueno que llegas, no podias ser mas oportuno, Hagiri y yo hablabamos sobre ti-

-Vaya...-

Los tres se quedan callados, Hagiri mira hacia el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo, Shinobu y Minoru se hacen señas y luego Sinobu comienza a hablar..

-Hagiri, queria ofrecerte una disculpa por las cosas que dije el otro dia-

-No tiene porque disculparse, usted solamente decia la verdad-

-Eso no es cierto, yo no puedo decidir quien esta bien y quien esta mal, no debì juzgarte de esa manera-

-...Nadie puede decidir eso, es verdad, y solo aceptare sus disculpas con una condicion-

-Te escucho-

Hagiri sale de lahabitacion y luego regresa con un pequeño gatito

-Este pequeño animal debe quedarse, esta solo en el mundo y necesita tener donde vivir... se puede?-

-...Si con eso aceptas mis disculpas, esta bien-

-Gracias!-

Hagiri se sienta de nuevo al lado de Minoru y se comienza a acriciar al gato

-Bueno, pero a ti te pasa algo Shinobu, tu cara demuestra preocupacion...-

-Si... al parecer hoy vi algo que no debi haber visto-

-Mmm... se trata del hombe del bar?-

-Asi es... al parecer vive con otro hombre-

-Oh! Tiene dueño-

-Algo asi, y pues la verdad no se que pensar sobre ello...-

-Porque?-

-...Bueno, cuando hablaba contigo lo vi salir del bar y me acerque porque iba a hablarle, cuando de repente un auto se estaciono y un hombre se le acerco y comenzaron a hablar, momentos despues comenzaron a discutir, de repente este hombre lo golpeo y lo dejo inconsiente despues lo subio a su auto y se fueron, quise intervenir pero de verdad no lo crei prudente-

-Vaya, vaya... eso quiere decir que lo dejaras en paz?-

-No, me interesa de verdad, y quiero acercarme a èl es solo que... no lo se...-

-Usted los siguio no es asi señor Shinobu?-

-Asi es, porque?-

-Bueno, usted ha dicho que le interesa, mi padre alguna vez dijo 'Si quieres algo, lucha por el', usted debe hacer su lucha, si el lo echaza entonces intentelo una vez màs, pero primero debe acercarse y el bar no seria un buen lugar porque allì todos lo conocen asì que intentemos en su casa, si nos dice donde es, Minoru y yo podemos checar el lugar e investigar todo lo que podamos de ese hombre y su itinerario que le parece?-

-...Wow! parece que tu si usas tu cerebro chico, en verdad no se como terminaste con alguien como mi hermano pero... me parece una buena idea-

-Ese es mi chico! Muy bien hermano, dinos la direccion y Hagiri y yo nos encargaremos de lo demas-

-Muy bien...-

-Que pasa?m No te agrada la idea?-

-No es eso es que... siento que olvide algo...-

-Seguro que no es nada, anda danos la direccion, entre mas pronto lo hagamos, màs rapido investigaremos-

Shinobu les dio la direccion y despues se retiro a descansar, ese dìa habìa sido muy largo, mientras se preparaba para darse un baño, se preguntaba si todo saldrìa bien, aun asi, sentia que habìa olvidado algo muy importante. Termino su ducha y se fue a dormir, mientras tanto en otro lugar, Urameshi aùn esperaba que su jefe entrara a acompañarlo a tomar un trago...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaja, pobre Yusuke, se quedara esperando toda la noche.

En fin, espero que este capitulo sea tambien de su agrado y lo siento por tardarme tanto!

Tratare de seguirlo pronto ok?

Gracias por sus reviews, se cuidan!


End file.
